Year Away from Home
by Vampslayer08
Summary: Ginny leaves the UK to go to school in the US, this year changes everything for her. AU- there is no magic in this story set in the present time. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first story. Hopefully you guys like it!
1. Packing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ginny or Hermione, those are of course J.K Rowling's. The idea and everything else about the story is of my imagination though.**

Chapter 1- Packing

Clothes were strewn about the other wise clean looking room. Three suitcases laid open in the middle, random articles of clothing were packed haphazardly inside.

"Where the hell are they?" spoke a rather annoyed redhead digging through her closet. "Ginny!?" The redhead leaned out from her closet and looked over at her door, her mom stood in the doorway. "Yeah mom, what is it?" A round women with a soft but powerful voice spoke, "How's the packing going?" She looked around the messy room. "Great! Can't you tell?" Ginny rolled her eyes speaking sarcastically.

Soon after the girls head disappeared back in the closet, having more clothes fly out. "What exactly are you doing in there?" Ginny answered, irritated, "looking for my favorite pair of jeans, I can't find them anywhere." She huffed and got out of the closet, giving up her search for her jeans in there.

"Did you look down in the laundry room?" her mom asked. Ginny looked over at her, her eyes wide and shook her head, "no I haven't, why didn't I think of looking there in the first place?" She ran downstairs heading over to the laundry room, her mom chuckling as she watched her daughter leave in a hurry.

Ginny smiled triumphantly her favorite pair of jeans in hand, heading back up to her room. She began picking up all her clothes, this time folding them and packing them neatly in the different suitcases. About an hour later everything was packed away, and the floor of her room could be seen again. She was glad to be done with that tiresome task and headed back downstairs just in time for dinner.

It was just her parents and herself tonight. The rest of her family was out. She sat down, "mom this looks great." Her mother smiled happily, "thanks dear, I thought I would cook up something special for you since it's your last night here for awhile, seeing as you are leaving tomorrow for America for a year."

Ginny reached out and took a nice portion of her mom's special meatloaf, potatoes, and vegetables. She took a bite and sighed, "this is definitely one of the things I will be missing most when I leave for the states, your cooking mum." Ginny took another bite, her mother smiled warmly at her, "Oh Ginny dear you're so sweet. Well they better have some decent food over there, I can't have my daughter be malnourished or anything of the sort" Ginny's dad finally spoke up, "Now Molly dear, I'm sure the food will be just fine, and Ginny will be fine over there."

Ginny smiled at her dad and nodded, "Exactly dad, thanks." He smiled at his daughter, "well you are 17 an adult, and your mother and I both know you can take care of yourself. You will be fine on your own." This was why she loved her dad. He was so caring and believed in her. He was supportive in pretty much everything she did, and never took judgment on anything. Her mom was the same way, but she worried more, which was only normal for a mother.

"So Ginny, are you excited to leave tomorrow?" her dad asked.

Ginny looked up from her plate, swallowing her food before answering, "yeah, I am. Although I'm a bit nervous as well, I've never been over there so everything is going to be so new and different. "

She moved some of her food around on her plate deep in thought. _This is going to be a completely new experience. I can't help but be nervous. I feel, I feel like this trip is going to change my life. That something is going to happen over there that will impact me so greatly. I just hope whatever it is, is good._

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed her parents trying to get her attention, "sorry what did you guy's ask?" She set her fork done, not really having an appetite anymore and looked over at her parents.

"We were asking if you were all right dear, you seemed distracted." Her mom spoke lovingly.

She shook her head, "I'm good, just thinking about tomorrow. It's definitely going to be a new experience." She fiddled some more with her napkin and slowly stood up, "well I think done, thanks for the wonderful dinner mum." She kissed both her parents and walked up stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, staring at her hands. Why was she getting nervous about tomorrow. She is never like this. She loves experiencing new things and doing things that aren't normally done. So why in the hell was she feeling this way?

She ran her fingers through her hair and made sure that she had everything that she was going to need for her trip. All her clothes were in order, as well as her essentials and everything else required for her stay in America. Everything was checked off in her mental list, so she decided to get ready for bed. She went through her nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and putting on her pajamas.

She slipped into her warm bed and glanced over at the clock, 11:05pm. She would be leaving in 12 hours, crazy. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit her pillow and she was out like a light.


	2. Leaving

It felt like Ginny had only been asleep a few minutes before her alarm woke her up. It was 7:30am and she was supposed to leave for the airport in an hour. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. She went downstairs for a bite to eat, eager to get to the airport. Her mom was making a plate for her.

"Morning mum" she sat down at the table pouring herself some juice, her mom setting a plate of food in front of her.

"You know" she took a bite of her toast, "this is going to be the last breakfast I have here for awhile." She took a bite of her scrambled eggs. Her mom was unusually quiet. She looked over at her and saw that she was crying; silent tears strode down her cheeks.

"Oh mum," She got up from the table and walked over to her mom, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry now." Ginny rubbed her back, knowing that it calmed her down a bit. "We will be able to keep in touch and I'll come home for breaks, so I won't be gone the fully year. You will be seeing me every now and then." She kissed her mothers cheek wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"I know dear, it's just, everyone is leaving. You're brothers are all gone for the summer and you are the last one here." She hugged her daughter, holding her tight against her. "The house is going to be empty without you, I'm going to miss you so much sweetie."

Ginny spoke, her voice slightly muffled by her mouth being covered by her mom's shoulder, "Im going to miss you too mum, but like I said we will be keeping in touch. Now if you don't mind letting go because oxygen is about to become an issue in this hug."

"Oh I'm sorry dear" she quickly let go of her daughter and brought her hand up to cup Ginny's chin, "you are just growing up so fast."

Ginny smiled warmly at her mom and looked over at the clock on the wall, 8:25am.

"Mum we better leave, I have to be at the airport by 10am and you know it takes an hour to an hour and a half depending on traffic." Ginny grabbed her plate and quickly put in the sink, rushing upstairs to grab her suitcases. "Dad could you help me with these?" she yelled.

Her dad came into her room and grabbed two of the suitcases, leaving Ginny to grab the smallest one out of the three. She was quite a strong girl, playing football since she was little helped with that but these three suitcases all together were still a bit much for just herself. She made her way down to the car and loaded up everything in the trunk. "Thanks for the help dad." She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, "to bad you can't come to the airport with mum and I" He hugged her back kissing the top of her head, " I know I'm sorry dear, I wish I could come but the office needs me, there is some big business deal going down."

Ginny nodded understandingly knowing her dad was busy man, "I'm going to miss you dad." She hugged him again and then let go walking over to the car, "I'll be seeing you in a few months, don't forget to email me." She waved out the window and her mom got in next to her starting the car. They drove off heading over to the airport.

Ginny propped her arm up against the window and let her headrest against her hand. She yawned, still a bit tired from waking up early this morning, and closed her eyes.

She felt herself being nudged and looked over at her mom. "What's up?"

Her mom smiled, "We are almost at the airport dear, you fell asleep."

Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision and looked over at the clock. It was almost 10am. Her flight left in an hour and half.

A couple minutes later they pulled up to the London Heathrow Airport, stopping at the curb and Ginny jumped out unloading her suitcases while her mom ran out and got a trolley. They stacked them up and Ginny hugged her mom, "bye mum, I'm going to miss you." She could tell her mom was tearing up again.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart. It's going to feel so empty back home with everyone out of the house." She kissed her daughters forehead and pulled back letting her daughter go. "Don't forget to call when you get there!"

Ginny rolled her eyes all ready heading over to the entrance, "don't worry mum, I'll call as soon as I get there." She waved one last time and disappeared behind the sliding glass doors.

Ginny let out a slow breath as she made her way over to the check in counter. This was it she thought. She was finally on her own, no more parents, no more nothing. She smiled with excitement as she let reality hit her. She was going to the US by herself, and no one was around to tell her what to do, this was going to be awesome.

She reached the counter and gave the man her passport. He typed some stuff into the computer and smiled up at her, "Going to the US eh, that should be fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait" Ginny answered happily and tapped her fingers against the counter.

"Ok here's your passport back, along with your boarding passes, I've checked your baggage all the way through to California. Have a good flight Miss Weasley."

Ginny grabbed her passport and ticket along with her backpack and thanked the man heading over to the security check.

She was lucky to see that the line wasn't too long and only had to wait a few minutes until she reached the metal detector and whatnot. She made sure she had nothing that could set the machine off and walked through it. She grabbed her items off the conveyor, glad to be done with the part and looked down at her ticket, checking to see what gate she was at.

"Gate 20" she mumbled quietly to herself and looked up at the signs that would point her in the right direction. She turned right and headed down the terminal towards her gate, luckily it wasn't that far, nor that crowded. She took a seat near the gate doors and fished through her backpack for her iPod. She had a half hour to kill before her plane started boarding, so she thought she'd kill time by listening to some music.

She searched through her iPod trying to find a song to listen to; finally she found one. 21 Guns by Green Day filled her ears and she bounced her head back and fourth to the music, mouthing the words subtly as the song played. She set her iPod to shuffle not in the mood to search for other songs and waited for time to pass. It felt like forever until she was able to board. She made her way on the plane and found that her seat was more near the front.

She smiled, sitting down in her window seat, placing her backpack under the seat in front of her. Hopefully this eight-hour flight hour flight won't be too boring she thought to herself, and hopefully I won't get some annoying kid next to me as well.

The plane filled up and so far no one had claimed the seats next to her. _Hmmm _she thought _maybe no one will sit next to me that would be awesome._ As it turned no one was. Ginny thought to herself again, _well this trip is starting off great. _


	3. Arriving

Chapter 3- Arriving

Six hours had passed during the flight. Ginny was sitting in her chair looking out the window. The sky was a clear light blue and the sun shone brightly. She had a couple more hours left. She leant her head back against the seat and closed her eyes; hopefully she could fall asleep for these last couple of hours.

She woke up to a beeping noise about an hour and a half later. The pilot was announcing that they were going to begin there decent into San Francisco International Airport.

She mumbled to herself, "well that flight wasn't that bad." She moved over into the aisle seat, getting ready to leave the plane, and looked at her cell. "Man these time changes are crazy. It's only almost 12pm here. It's like I've only been traveling for an hour." She shook her head and looked out the window again, finally being able to see the ground. As they were descending her stomach did that weird feeling like it was floating up into her lungs. "I so can never get used to that."

As they were getting closer and closer she couldn't help but get more and more excited. She was almost there, waiting to touch down on the ground, finally the plane landed. She couldn't believe that she was finally in the US, and was gong to be for the next year. On the outside she was cool, calm and collected Ginny, but on the inside she was bursting with excitement that had a little bit of nervousness mixed in. The plane pulled into the gate and she stood up from her seat, finally being able to stretch her legs. She grabbed her backpack and waited for the doors to open. She loved that fact that she was going to be getting off of the plane first, and didn't have to wait a half a century to get off.

Finally the door opened and she walked out, thanking the flight attendant. She reached the terminal and looked for baggage claim. On the way she grabbed a trolley, and followed all the other people that were getting off her flight. She reached the conveyor, and waited for her bags. After about five minutes the machine started up and suitcases started coming out. It wasn't very long until she saw her first suitcase come out followed by the second and third. She stacked them up on her trolley and headed over to the exit.

When she reached the outside she was greeted with a warm breeze and sunshine. She smiled grabbing her shades putting them on, "I could so get used to this." She smiled to herself. Now all she had to do was get a taxi to take her to the school she was staying at. That turned out to be not that difficult either. The driver of the taxi stopped in front of her and got out, helping her load her suitcases in the trunk.

"Yes hi, could you take me to Dorian Academy please it's at 137 Tuscany Way please." The cab driver nodded, "sure thing miss, it's about an hour from here." Ginny nodded back, "Ok thanks how much is that going to be?" The cab driver thought a moment, "Hmmm, probably about 50 dollars" She thought for a moment as well, "yeah I suppose that's cool, thanks." She got in the back of the cab setting her backpack next to her.

It was definitely something else driving on the opposite side of the road. That was probably one of the first things she noticed. That and how bright it was over here, she had to say that she loved it so far. She watched the scenery go by, all the tall buildings whizzing past her, the cars and the people. There definitely were a lot of people here. The drive turned out to be not that bad, cause they were stopping in front of a huge gate before she knew it. It opened up slowly and they made their way up the road stopping in front of the entrance. She paid the driver and got out of the car, grabbing her suitcases. He grabbed two of them and helped her bring them up into the entrance. "Well thanks for the drive." She waved and disappeared inside the building.

She walked up to the desk and rang a little bell. Soon after a small women came out from the back and looked up at Ginny, "Yes, can I help you dear?"

Ginny slightly nervous spoke quietly, "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, I came from London, and I'm supposed to be staying here for a year." The old lady typed something into the computer and nodded, "Ahh yes Ginerva, well I'll get someone to grab your bags, and they will show you up to your room shortly. Classes are in session right now, so your roommate won't be there, but just get your things in order and come back down here so I can give you your schedule and your uniform."

Ginny nodded listening intently to everything the women said, and waited over by her bags. A few minutes later, a young man came walking into the entrance hall and grabbed her bags, "You must be Ginerva." The young man extended his hand, "I'm Trent." She shook his hand and grabbed her third suitcase. "Nice to meet you, and you can just call me Ginny." He smiled and nodded, "Ok Ginny, well you can follow me and I will show you to your room." They walked down the hall, heading towards some elevators. Trent hit the up button and soon the door dinged open. They stepped inside. Luckily the elevator was quite roomy or they would have been squished together due to the three huge suitcases.

Trent hit floor 5 and the elevator started to ascend. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Trent spoke back up, "so, your from England then?" Ginny looked up from the floor and nodded, "Yeah, how could you tell?" She laughed softly, "was it the accent that gave it away, I bet it was." He smiled and laughed as well, "No actually it was just a guess, no I'm just kidding yeah it was." She rolled her eyes still laughing, "thought so."

The doors opened and Trent walked out first followed by Ginny. He walked down to the end of the hall and stopped at a door to his right, he opened it and walked in setting Ginny's suitcases next to her bed. "Well this is it." He handed her the key to the room and walked back over to the door, "I work all over campus so if you need anything else just ask and I'll try to help" She smiled at him, "ok, well thanks for the help and I guess I will be seeing you around then." He nodded and left.

Ginny sat down on her bed and gave her room a good look. "Well it's not to small so that's good. We are even given our own bathrooms, that's a huge plus." She got up and started to unpack her suitcases. Putting her clothes away in her closet and setting up all her toiletries in her bathroom. By the time she was done with all that it was almost 3pm. She headed back down to the main entrance and rang the bell, the same old lady coming out from the back.

"Hello again dear, I have your schedule for you here, and your uniform. You are to wear this to classes, and activities, but other than that you are allowed to wear your own clothes." Ginny took the paper and the clothes and nodded, "Ok thank you." She heard the bell ring and the sound of shoes and girl's chatter could be heard from down the hall.

She kept on looking down the hallway until a bunch of girls came walking towards her, all of them were talking to one another, listening to music, or on their phones. Ginny decided to head back to her room before the swarm of girls caught up with her. She pushed the button for the elevator and it dinged open. She stepped inside and hit 5. While she was waiting for the doors to close the girls started walking past her. Finally they were shutting, just when she thought they were going close a hand shot out and they automatically opened again. In stepped a girl with curly/wavy light brown hair, a petite body, and a pair of the most amazing brown eyes. Ginny had never thought she'd seen someone so beautiful.

It suddenly got very hot in the elevator, and she scooted more to the side giving herself some space from this girl. She swallowed slowly and was preying to god that when she spoke, words would actually be able to come out of her mouth, "floor?" The girl answered with a soft voice, "Five please." So they were on the same floor that's cool.

Ginny still nervous played with her fingers looking straight ahead, she feared that if she looked at the girl she would get caught staring so didn't take that chance. It seemed like an eternity until the doors dinged open and herself and this mystery girl walked out. Strange, the girl was heading down the same hall Ginny lived. When she saw the girl stop in front of her door, she pretty much just stopped functioning all together. Thoughts were screaming through her head, _Holy shit this girl is my roommate, no way!! Ok Ginny just calm down and act normal. Wait, why the hell are you nervous in the first place. You are never like this!_ She shook her head of her thoughts and walked in behind the girl.


	4. Meeting

Meeting

Ginny was about to walk in to her room when all of a sudden her face met the door unpleasantly, "bloody hell!"

"Oh my I'm so sorry." The bushy haired girl apologized profusely and grabbed Ginny's hand gently and moved it away from her face to see if there were any injuries.

_Wow _Ginny thought, _she has such soft smooth hands. _She momentarily forgot what was happening until a throbbing sensation jolted throughout her nose. "Ow" She whispered.

The girl moved her hand away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see that you were following me in, you must be my new roommate." She smiled apologetically and extended her hand. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Ginny was rubbing her nose trying to make the throbbing stop while she shook the girls hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley, it seems that you like to introduce yourself with a bang." Ginny laughed softly while Hermione's cheeks reddened.

She stumbled over her words, "I'm, I'm really really sorry about that, I guess I just got used to living by myself, and forgot that I was going to be getting a roommate today." She looked down nervously and Ginny tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, it's ok don't worry about it, I could see how that could happen. Besides there is no blood or anything of the sort, so I would say that we are ok." Hermione looked up still blushing and walked over to her bed sitting down.

Ginny walked over to her bed, laughing again, "besides, that was memorable introduction, one that I won't be forgetting anytime soon so yeah I would say you get some brownie points for that." She winked at the girl, noticing that her nerves were lessening,

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and smiled weakly, "yeah… I don't normally hit girls faces with doors, you are the first actually, but yay for points I guess." She looked around then room, "so it seems you are all unpacked and everything."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah it didn't take me that long surprisingly."

Ginny noticed that Hermione's side of the room was practically covered in books, shelves were littered with them along with the girl's desk and even it seemed like under her bed. "You a big reader Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione looked around her room at her books, "Oh yeah ha sorry, I was confused for a moment. Yeah I am, I love books. I love being able to get lost in a story. Being able to step out of the real world and dive into a world of imagination. It's all so fascinating."

Ginny noticed Hermione speaking with a lot of passion and excitement, it seemed that this girl really did love books. "Well that's cool, I like reading as well, although not to your extent." She smiled kindly and grabbed her schedule that she had yet to look at.

"Oh is that you're schedule for classes?" Hermione got up and walked over sitting next to Ginny.

All of a sudden the nerves were back and Ginny found it hard to speak again, "Um, uh, yeah it is heh." Ginny frowned in confusion noticing something different. "Hey do you have a British accent? Cause I swear you weren't speaking with one before."

Hermione blushed again, nodding, "Yeah I'm from the UK as well, I just don't speak with my accent around the girls here cause well everyone was always asking me to say things and it was just getting tiresome. But I know you won' t be asking me to say anything, cause you have the same accent. So I thought it safe to speak regularly."

"Ahhh" the redhead nodded, "I understand, wait?" She crinkled her forehead in thought, "Does that mean that I should hide my accent as well?"

Hermione shook her head, "No you don't have to I just chose to do that, I doubt all the girls will freak out I mean this happened last year, I think they are over it by now. I just got used to speaking with no accent so kept it up." Ginny nodded again, "Ok well seeing as I can't do other accents for shit, I will just stick to speaking normally."

Hermione laughed, "Ok, so can I see your schedule?" Ginny handed her the schedule and when Hermione went to grab it their hands brushed each other's slightly. Ginny drew in a slight breath, and Hermione blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately Ginny noticed.

She quickly let go of the piece of paper and Hermione looked down at it. Hermione bit her lower lip in concentration while scanning over the paper. "Let's see, you have History with Crawford, Math with Hart, English with Stevens, Chemistry with Johnson and Gym with Lewis."

"Yeah, it seems like I do. Tell me how are these teachers." Ginny asked.

"Well they are all good teachers, none of them are really that bad. I mean as long as you stay on task and don't mess around they won't be a bother, besides we have English and Chemistry together so that's good."

Ginny smiled, "Oh yeah do we, that's awesome, well you can help me catch up in classes, I mean," she looked down speaking a tad quieter, "that's if you want to." She played with her fingers, waiting for Hermione to answer.

"Of course I'll help you." Hermione smiled sweetly and got off the bed.

"Oh yeah, thanks so much. You look like a very studious kind of girl. The books just scream intelligence." She giggled seeing Hermione blush again, she couldn't help thinking to herself how gorgeous this girl was, even when her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Yeah… I've been told that I'm a bit of a bookworm." She walked over to her closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple polo shirt. "I'm just going to change out of this uniform, and then why don't we go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria, and I'll show you where your classes are." She suggested shyly.

Ginny nodded and saw the girl disappear into her bathroom, "man…" she mumbled, "my roommate is great, and so gorgeous, damn." She heard Hermione come out of the bathroom and put her uniform away.

"So shall we go?" Hermione asked smoothing out her shirt. Ginny got up from her bed and nodded again heading over to the door, and opened it, "lead the way mademoiselle, seeing as I have no bloody clue where we are going." _Where the hell did that French come from?_ She laughed at herself and walked alongside Hermione.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her, "what's so funny?"

Ginny looked over shaking her head, "Oh nothing, nothing, just thoughts in my head is all."

Hermione shrugged and headed for the elevators, "All right then. Well just so you know classes are found on the first and second floor. The cafeteria is located on the first floor. The food isn't actually that bad. They usually have a pretty good selection of food through out the day."

They hopped onto the elevator and Hermione pressed floor one, "I think today for dinner they have some sort of pasta with different side dishes."

"Pasta eh, that sounds fine with me." They got off the elevator and Hermione turned left heading down the hall passing the other elevators. She pushed open a set of two doors and the aroma of food hit Ginny's nose. It actually smelled very good. She followed Hermione, who was weaving around the tables over to the food counter.

While walking through the cafeteria, Ginny noticed the other students looking at her; some smiled while others just stared at her with blank expressions. "Well these girls look like a happy lot." She mumbled to herself. She hadn't noticed that Hermione stopped and she walked right into her, "oh bloody hell, not again." She rubbed her nose, which collided into the back of Hermione's head.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head turning around to see what happened.

"Sorry, I hadn't seen that you stopped. It seems that I just like crashing into things today."

Hermione shook her head, "oh it's ok, and at least it wasn't a door this time."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah thank god it was just your beautiful self." Ginny instantly blushed, not meaning to say that last part out loud, hopefully Hermione hadn't noticed.

Hermione turned back around to the guy behind the counter and ordered two pasta dishes.

_Oh thank god, _she thought to herself, _she didn't hear me. Really Ginny you have to get a hold of yourself. The girls back home never made you act this way._ She noticed Hermione walking away from the counter and followed her to an empty table.


	5. Pasta with a Side of Awkward

Pasta with a Side of Awkward

Ginny and Hermione sat down at their table waiting for their food to be done. All the while Ginny noticed that all the girls in the cafeteria were still staring at them.

"Say Hermione, is there a reason why everyone is looking at us?" Hermione looked around and saw what Ginny was talking about.

"Oh, hmmm, well it could be the fact that you are the new kid in school, or that you are sitting with me." She spoke matter of factly.

Before Ginny could ask her what she meant about the second point she made, Hermione got up and walked over grabbing their pasta dishes. "If you want something to drink the soda fountain, and juices are over there."

Ginny got up wanting some Dr. Pepper, "Do you want anything to drink." Hermione thought for a moment, "hmmm I'll just take some water." Ginny nodded, "Ok, water it is." She walked over to the drinks and grabbed herself some Dr. Pepper while grabbing some water for Hermione. She got back and sat down looking at her food, "Well this looks quite good actually." Hermione nodded and took a bite of her pasta.

Before Ginny started eating she wanted to ask what Hermione meant earlier. "Hey, Hermione, what did you mean when you said that people are awkwardly staring at us cause I was sitting with you?"

Hermione took a sip of her drink, and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "well, I have a reputation around this place as being one of the smartest girls here, and one of the most popular." She blushed hard, and looked down at her plate, "I didn't ask for the reputation it sort of just happened, and being that you are the new girl sitting with me, I could see why people would stare."

Ginny's eyebrows rose up in surprise, _I pegged Hermione for being in the smart category, but I never pegged her to be in the popular category… wow. This girl just keeps on surprising me. _

Hermione took another bite of her pasta not knowing what to say. Ginny's silence was making her a bit nervous.

"Well that's cool I guess, I never pegged you at being in the popular category." Hermione looked up giving Ginny and 'what do you mean?' kind of look. Ginny realized that what she just said could have been taken in a good way or bad way. She tried making herself more clear as to what she was trying to say so Hermione wouldn't get the wrong idea. "What I mean is that I didn't see you hanging out with the popular crowd. I saw you more as the type to be on your own."

Hermione stared at Ginny with a smirk on her face, "are you calling me a loner then."

"What?!" Ginny realized she was starting to dig herself in to a hole, "No, No." She shook her head profusely, "That's not what I meant. I didn't peg you as a loner, course you have friends. I just saw you as someone to curl up with a good book rather than hanging out with all the other girls." Ginny wasn't even able to look at Hermione right now. She felt her face burn, which was a sign that by now it matched the color of her hair. She played with her napkin not knowing what to say. _God, I hope I didn't offend her. Please, please don't be upset over my stupid ramblings._

"Hey…" Hermione's soft voice graced Ginny's ears and she closed her eyes letting out a slow breath. _Damn, how can a voice affect me this way?_

She slowly looked up at Hermione, her blue eyes meeting brown and hoped to god everything was ok between them.

"Hey… I'm not upset or anything, don't worry. " Ginny let out a sigh of relief and nodded slowly. "Really?! You're not? For a second there I thought you were going to get really pissed. " By now Ginny's blush was gone, but sadly her nerves weren't.

"Yeah, no I'm not pissed, don't worry." She smiled softly at the redhead and continued speaking, "I get that a lot actually, no one ever suspects me being in the group that I'm in. Like I said before, I didn't ask for this reputation it rather just happened. The girls here aren't that bad actually. So I don't mind being in the group that I'm in. Everyone is pretty welcoming here, so you will be accepted in no time."

Ginny took another bite of her pasta and swallowed before answering, "ok well this is good to know. Say I have a question… Do you guys have a football team here? And well by football I mean soccer."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Yeah we actually do have a soccer team. They are quite good, and tryouts are coming up soon."

Ginny's face brightened up with excitement, "Really?! This is awesome. I was hoping that this school wasn't just good academic wise. I'm so pumped to hear that you guys have sports as well, and that they are pretty good."

Hermione finished her pasta pushing her plate to the side, and looked back over at Ginny, "so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you are a soccer player?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, I love it. Back home I practiced whenever I could. Hopefully I'll have time to play over here. I'm definitely going to tryout for the team." She finished her pasta as well and set her fork down on the plate. "Well now that we are both done you want to give me a tour of my classes?" Hermione nodded grabbing the plates and setting them on the counter. They exited the cafeteria walking back down the hall. It was pretty deserted except for the occasional girl here and there. Hermione said hi to a few of them and stopped in front of a door.

"Here is room 123, this is where you are going to have English and Math." They continued down the hall until they reached another door, "This is room 158, this is where your history class is. Most of your classes are on the first floor except for chemistry." They took the stairs that were located at the end of the hall, and walked up to the second floor.

"All the Science classes are located on the second floor because the labs are up here. There are five lab rooms each dedicated to a specific science." They walked to the second door on the right hand side of the hallway, "This is where chemistry is, and you can see that the lab is right next to it."

"Ok" Ginny nodded comprehending everything Hermione said, "This seems easy enough to remember, although what about gym class? Where is that one at?"

"That one isn't that hard to find either." Hermione turned around heading back over to the stairs and motioned for Ginny to follow her. "Gym is located outside on campus grounds it's not that far from the entrance so you shouldn't have any problems getting to it on time."

Ginny nodded again, "That's good to know." They walked back through the main hallway and out the entrance. Hermione turned right and headed down a path. They were heading towards a rather large building.

"This is the gym, inside are a few basketball courts, tennis courts, indoor soccer arena, as well as a fully equipped gym." Ginny looked up in amazement. "Wow this is way better than the school gym back home. I can't wait to try this place out."

Hermione smiled and giggled at Ginny's apparent excitement. "Someone's excited about this place."

Ginny blushed looking down kicking a small rock, feeling rather embarrassed. "Yeah… heh, this place just seems so much more, well amazing than what we had back home."

"Yeah it's quite the gym. I don't play much sports in here, but I do come here to work out. The cool this is, is that it's open 24 hours, so you can go whenever you want to."

Hearing that made Ginny even more excited and she smiled even bigger, "That is bloody brilliant. Our gym was only open til 10pm. This place it getting better and better."

Hermione took out her cell checking the time, "It's almost 8, we should probably head back to our room." Ginny agreed, "Yeah we should."

They headed back to the main building and walked through the entrance. When they got to the elevators Hermione heard her name being called, "Hey! Hermione!" A girl with brownish reddish hair came running down the hallway.

Hermione smiled, "Hey Sasha what's up?"

The girl bent over catching her breath, and spoke with ragged voice, "Finally, I have been looking everywhere for you. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from history class, I wasn't able to make it today, and you know we have that test coming up."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah sure, they're up in my room. You can come up with Ginny and I."

Sasha looked behind Hermione noticing the other girl, "Oh you must be the new girl." She extended her hand, "I'm Sasha." She smiled. Ginny reached out shaking the girls hand, she noticed the girl was blushing slightly while they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Sasha, I'm Ginny."

The elevator opened and the girls stepped inside, Hermione hitting floor five.

"So Ginny…" Sasha spoke. "You came all the way over here from the UK?"

Ginny nodded, "Yup, indeed I did. It wasn't that bad of a trip thank god. Oh shit!" She shook her head; "I forgot to call my parents when I got here. I guess I can just do that when we get back to the room." The elevator opened up and they walked down the hallway to their room.

Ginny thought she would mess with Hermione a little bit from what happened earlier, "Now careful Hermione, I'm coming into the room behind you, don't be closing the door on me." She said jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and laughed sarcastically, "ha ha ha, very funny." She walked over to her desk grabbing her binder and took out her history notes; "Here you go Sasha just give them back to me tomorrow in class."

Sasha took the notes and smiled, "thanks so much Hermione, you're a life saver." She turned looking over at Ginny, "It was nice meeting you Ginny." Ginny could tell that she was blushing again and decided to have some fun with this girl. "It was nice meeting you too Sasha." She gave the girl a wink. Sasha blushed a bit harder and turned walking out of the room.

Ginny looked back over at Hermione who was smirking at her, "I think if you made her face even redder, she would have looked like a tomato." Ginny laughed and shrugged, "probably, I was just messing around." Hermione shook her head and sat down at her desk. "If I remember correctly your face was resembling a tomato not to long ago, back at the gym." Now it was Ginny's turn to blush yet again. "You are just having so much fun with this aren't you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I am having loads of fun with this. I've never had a roommate to mess with."

Ginny got up grabbing a t-shirt and some track pants, "Yeah I can so tell you are, but I'm going to go take a shower." She headed over to the bathroom.

"Mmk, I'm just going to be studying." Hermione turned back around facing her desk and opened up her science book. She heard Ginny close the door and she smiled to herself.


	6. Interrupted

Ginny walked out of the bathroom running a towel through her hair trying to get her hair somewhat dry. She looked over to see Hermione propped over her book. I don't think she realized that Ginny was done with her shower. _Damn that girl can study_. Ginny laughed silently to herself and thought this the perfect time to yet again mess around with her very attractive roommate.

Ginny snuck quietly behind Hermione, trying not to make any sound, once she was directly behind her she grabbed Hermione's shoulders making some weird demonic noise.

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Hermione flipped out of her chair and somehow landed on top of Ginny. Her face was covered with a mass of wet red hair that smelt rather intoxicating. She pulled back slightly, moving out from Ginny's hair. She saw Ginny's captivatingly blue eye's stare up at here and she was at a loss for words. Her arms rested on either side of Ginny's head and she could feel Ginny's hands on her hips. Neither one of them moved an inch or broke eye contact for that matter.

Ginny could feel Hermione's warm breath against her skin. She felt her chest tighten, closing her eyes, _fuck, _she thought_, what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean she certainly isn't making any move to get off me, and well I don't really want her too. On the other hand though, this is your first day here! You don't want to make things awkward, especially with your roommate. Even if she happens to have the most perfect body, with her subtle curves, radiant brown eyes, soft skin, and wavy light brown hair. _

Soft fingers caressing her cheek interrupted her thoughts; she opened her eyes again, staring up into those brown eyes she was just thinking about. Hermione's eyes were captivating to her. Some would think they were just a pair of normal brown eyes but to her they were so much more. She got lost in them, like she was drowning in them, but in a good way. Ginny was about to say something when there was aloud knock at their door.

Hermione jumped slightly, retracting her hand getting off of Ginny, and walked over opening the door. "Hey Hermione, here are your notes back from earlier." It was Sasha again. Hermione took her notes, "Thanks, you know you could have just given them to me in class tomorrow." She spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice, slightly pissed that she interrupted her and Ginny.

Sasha leaned over to see Ginny still lying on the floor. "Ginny… what are you doing on the floor."

Ginny was also rather annoyed at Sasha for totally ruing the moment between her and Hermione, "Oh you know I enjoy looking up at the ceiling at night there is something about it, that is just so beautiful to me." She said sarcastically. Hermione laughed and Sasha laughed that kind on laugh where you didn't really get what's going on. "Ok, well you have fun doing that I guess. I got to get going I'll see you later." Sasha turned and walked back down the hallway. Hermione closed the door and leant back against it looking over at Ginny. She didn't really know what to say. After their little close encounter Hermione nor Ginny didn't know what to think.

Ginny still lay on the floor and slowly turned her head to look over at Hermione. Hermione quickly averted her gaze and blushed slightly. She spoke softly, "How long do you plan on staying down there? It can't be that comfortable can it?"

Ginny smiled and got up the nerve to flirt a little bit, "well no it's not that comfortable, but if you were down here with me. I wouldn't mind being down here one bit." She winked and grinned playfully. Hermione still looking away blushed harder, stuttering as she spoke, "w-w-what, I-I-I think I'm going to go to bed actually." She rushed into the bathroom locking the door."

Ginny got up off the floor and sat on her bed staring at Hermione's closed bathroom door muttering to herself, "that is not how I pictured her reacting." She ran a hand through her slightly dryer hair and got up walking over to her bathroom. "Guess I'll get ready for bed as well."

She washed her face and brushed her teeth. By the time she was done and left her bathroom Hermione was already in bed her back to Ginny. Ginny frowned slightly; hopefully she hadn't freaked her roommate out, that's the last thing she wanted to happen. She got in bed ant turned her lamp off, "Night Mione…" There was a short silence until Ginny heard a quiet whisper, "night Gin." Hearing Hermione call her by her nickname Ginny smiled dozing off.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly to the feeling of being shaken and saw Hermione standing over her.

"You are a bloody heavy sleeper, Christ." Ginny rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. She yawned reaching her arms upward stretching out her body, "sorry I'm still getting used to the time difference." She yawned again.

"Well you might want to get ready cause classes start in 15 minutes." Hermione motioned to the clock. Ginny's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed grabbing her uniform and headed over to her bathroom closing the door.

She yelled through it, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!?"

Hermione yelled back, "I got up late as well, I forgot to set my alarm." This however wasn't the truth. It's good that Ginny was in the bathroom or else she would have seen Hermione blushing yet again. Hermione actually hadn't woken up late, what kept her from waking Ginny up was that she was such an adorable sleeper, and didn't want to disturb her at all.

Ginny finally stepped of the bathroom, ready for school and got her backpack and everything else she would need for her first day of classes. Hermione watched as she gathered everything up and couldn't help but think how hot Ginny was in that school uniform of hers. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and walked over to the door.

"You ready?" Ginny grabbed her shoes slipping them on quickly and walked over standing next to Hermione.

"Ready as I'll ever be for classes." Hermione walked out of the room Ginny along side her and nudged her shoulder gently, "I'm sure you will do fine, besides we have a couple of classes together so you won't be all alone in all of them." Ginny nodded, "Yeah this is true, I just got to survive the other four." Hermione laughed softly, "Gin, seriously you have nothing to worry about, you will fit in great." They stepped on to the elevator. Ginny hit floor one, "Yeah well here's to hoping I do."

"You will. Now please stop worrying, besides the two classes we have together, English and chemistry; they are right before lunch and right after so that's good." Hermione stepped off the elevator. It seemed that a few girls were already waiting for her, and Ginny nodded, not wanting to keep her from them. "Ok I'll meet you in English, see you Mione."

She waved and headed over to her first class bracing herself with what was to come.


	7. Facing the Inevitable First Day of Class

**Hey thanks everyone for leaving reviews. I'm a new writer so it makes me happy to see people enjoying my story so far. : )**

**Review Response chapter 6:**

**Grangergirl22: **Haha yeah Hermione and Ginny are going to no be liking Sasha, she's a bit of a pest, ruining their moment like that, come on now lol. I would be pissed if I had Hermione on top of me and then some girl just ruined it haha.

**The Forgotten Lover: **Glad you are enjoying the sexual tension, let's just say there will most likely be a lot more of that to come.

**NotSus: **Well it seems I got you laughing at that part, lol you know these things just happen. Some people just somehow happen to land on other people, it just works out like that. I'm also glad to see you like the sexual tension, sweet.

**Cera-Darling: **I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far, thanks for reading!

**NPBH2008: **I'm also glad to see you're liking my story still, thanks for reading!

**Facing the Inevitable First Day of Classes**

Ginny walked in to her history class scanning the room for open seats. She found one left and knew that the teacher was going to sit her there. Mr. Crawford sat behind his desk, typing something to his computer and looked up at Ginny.

"Ahh hello there, you must be the new student…" he looked back down at his computer pulling up the attendance page, "Ginerva Weasley" She nodded, "Yeah that's me, but you can just call me Ginny."

"All right Ginny, well why don't you take a seat over there." He gestured over to the empty seat. "We don't have any extra text books in here but you can get one from the text book office after classes ends."

"Ok, I'll be sure to do that." She walked over to her seat, setting down her bag next to her desk and took out her notebook and pencil. There was a girl to the right of her but the seat to the left of her was still unoccupied. She continued to look around the room, noticing that girls were of course looking over at her. A few them would stare at her and then whisper to their friends. That didn't make her feel awkward at all.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see whom what was. The girl that was sitting next her smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi I am Jennifer, I'm guessing you're the new girl." Ginny shook the girls hand and nodded, "Yeah that would be me…. The new girl, although I do have another name and that's Ginny."

Jennifer smiled and introduced a few of the other girls that were sitting next to her, "This is Kyla." She gestured to a small blonde girl with blue eyes. "This is Lena." She gestured to the girl sitting next to Kyla. "Last but not least this is Angela." She gestured to the girl next to Lena. Ginny smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you guys." They all smiled at her and looked to Jennifer.

Ginny noticed that Jennifer seemed to be the leader of this group. "So," Jennifer began, "It's been going around school that you were seen with Hermione at dinner and that you are her roommate… is that true?"

_Wow it's only my second day here and already the girls are gossiping about me. _Ginny really couldn't believe this was happening. She nodded at Jennifer, "Yeah that's all true, we did have dinner together last night and I am her roommate." Ginny noticed Jennifer's eyes narrow slightly at her. She frowned slightly looking up at the whiteboard. "It seems that class is about to start." Jennifer looked to the front of the class and saw Mr. Crawford writing something down on the board.

"Ok girls quiet down. Today we are going to be discussing the technology used in world war two and how that affected the allies and axis powers."

Ginny wouldn't admit it out loud, but she actually rather loved history. She loved learning about the past and what influences it has on the future. Most people would find this boring but it was just one of those classes that came naturally to her. Before she started copying down what the teacher was saying she noticed that the seat next to her was finally occupied by a small brunette girl. She decided that she would introduce herself to the girl; she thought that it couldn't hurt. She leaned over from her seat slightly and tapped the girl's shoulder. The small brunette girl jumped slightly, startled by Ginny, and looked over at her.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Ginny." She smiled softly. It seemed that the girl was rather shy and stared at Ginny with a timid look on her face. "I'm guessing that you have name…?" The girl continued to stare at her until the teacher spoke again and quickly turned her head to the front. Ginny slightly bemused looked to the front as well, and started copying down the lecture notes. _That is one odd girl._ She glanced back over at the girl next to her, and saw her copying down the notes furiously. _Well it seems that this girl likes her note taking._ She decided she would try and talk to the girl tomorrow, she obviously wasn't going to get anything out of the girl today.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Ginny rushed out of there as fast she could, not wanting to be stopped by Jennifer. The girl was in short, rather intense. She walked over to her next class, math. She absolutely hated math it was one of her worst classes. She walked up to the teacher introducing herself, "Hey, I'm Ginny, I'm new here."

Mr. Hart looked over his glasses up at the redhead and smiled kindly, "So you are the new student, welcome to math 118. Take a seat anywhere you like."

"Thank you." Ginny headed to the back of the class, and took a seat. She was looking in her backpack for her pencil when a familiar voice spoke up next to her, "Hey Ginny!" Ginny slowly turned her head from her backpack and was staring at Sasha.

"Oh, hey Sasha" Ginny couldn't say that she was very happy to see her, but it seemed to Ginny that Sasha was quite happy to see her. She had a huge smile on her face and took the seat next to Ginny. Ginny went back to looking for her pencil and found it under her notebook at the bottom of her backpack.

"This is so great that we are in the same class. This is going to be a lot of fun." Sasha spoke excitedly.

"Yeah…" Ginny spoke trying to mask her uninterested tone, "Just so much fun." She opened her notebook and started doodling some random pictures on her paper. Trying to drown out the sounds of the girl next to her, which seemed practically impossible… this girl could talk.

"Wow, I just can't believe we got this class together. This means that we can study for tests and do our homework with each other and just be there for each other." Sasha spoke with even more excitement than before.

_Damn does this girl ever stop? Holy hell. _Ginny looked over at Sasha again and interrupted her ramblings. "Hey yeah that sounds great, but class is about to start so you might want to pay attention." She turned back to the front.

The rest of class passed with Sasha staying quiet and Ginny pretending to take an interest in the class she had absolutely no interest in. She looked up at the clock, only 5 more minutes to go. She put her notes away along with her pencil and calculator, and looked back up at the clock, watching the seconds go by. She wanted to get out of this math class and fast, cause she could so not stand Sasha, and she knew the girl would want to talk to her after class ended. Just one more minute left and she would be free. Ginny could only stand math for so long, but throw in an annoying girl who would not leave you alone; yeah that made math practically unbearable.

The bell finally rang and she raced out of there; she heard Sasha call out her name, but faked not hearing her and practically ran down the hallway. Ginny had just one more class until she could see Hermione and hoped that Sasha was not in it. Ginny looked down at her schedule and saw that she had gym next. She thought it was actually rather excellent that she had gym right after math, because then all the stress, tension and annoyance that her math class plus Sasha puts on her she can totally work off during gym.

She walked outside heading over to the gym and walked into the locker room, changing out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and shorts. She left the locker rooms and headed over to what it seemed like the meeting area for class.

Mrs. Lewis stood in front of the girls, filling out something on her clipboard before speaking. "Hello girls, welcome to gym class. Now because gym isn't a required class it's pretty much an open period in which to work out. I'm not going to be telling you what to do. As long as you are doing something that relates to working out then it's fine by me. With that said, you guys can go off and do your thing."

This gym class was so much better than Ginny's gym class back home. This meant that she would be able to practice soccer everyday during this period. She grabbed a ball and headed to the indoor arena. When she got there her eyes widened slightly and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

The field was amazing. The Astroturf was awesome looking and everything was just so…. Neat. She was going to have a fun time practicing on this field. She especially loved the fact that she was by herself. She was really able to hone in on her senses and focus on what she was doing without having and distractions, before she knew it she heard the teacher calling everyone back in to change.

She threw the soccer ball into her locker and changed back into her uniform, heading back over to the main building. Next was English with Hermione, she was only hoping that things would go smoothly. She had been waiting for this class all day, and now that it was finally here; well she was starting to freak out a little.

Ginny found her English class and walked inside her eyes instantly found Hermione. She was sitting near one of the windows on the other side of the room. Hermione hadn't noticed Ginny until the girl sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Ginny, glad to see you found the class ok." Ginny nodded trying to keep her cool, "Yeah I did, but if it weren't for you it probably would have taken longer to find it." Ginny found it hard to focus on anything when she was with Hermione. Her mere presence rattled her mind and made her nerves go wild. She told herself to breathe and looked up at the clock. Ginny had to stay cool for 45 minutes; she could so do that… right?


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the delay in story, I was on vacation and now Im back at school again and have been busy with that. I'm hoping I can post an update for you guys by this coming weekend.

Thank you all for the review so far!


	9. What is Going On!

**Authors Note- **I am so sorry for the delay in the story again. College has been pretty hectic so far and I'm finding it hard to get some time into write but I finally have an update for you. Hope you guys like it!!! Remember I always love reviews, they motivate me more!!!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes all Ginny had to do was keep her cool for 45 minutes. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, "So how were your first classes?"

Ginny rubbed her temples, the very thought of Sasha and math class gave her a headache. "Well all of them were fine except for math."

Hermione frowned slightly hearing this, "What was wrong with math class?"

"Well in a nutshell… Sasha." Ginny shook her head, "I really don't know how I'm going to manage that class. She won't shut up and wants to be all buddy-buddy."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. She's in my history class. She's like a dog that won't stop following you around." Ginny sighed, "I know… I think, and I don't seem to be conceited or anything, but I think Sasha may… have a crush on me…" Hermione nodded again and couldn't hold back her laughter, " Oh yeah, she definitely likes you. Just the way she acts around you, it's so obvious."

"Oh god…" Ginny dropped her head into her hands. "This is great. I'm not even here two days, and already a girl is crushing on me." She rubbed her temples again sighing heavily. "This sucks, I don't even like her. I'm pretty sure that someone else has already caught my eye."

Hermione quirked and eyebrow hearing this, "Ohhhh you have your eye on someone else?!"

_Oh man _Ginny thought, _I didn't mean to say that out loud. _She tried her best not to give anything else away. "Yeah I think I do."

Ginny noticed that Hermione seemed to be abnormally interested in who Ginny might like.

"What does this girl look like?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny shook her head, " Oh no, I'm not telling you anything else. You probably know every girl here so that would totally give it away." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at Ginny and then looked to the front of the class. Mr. Stevens stood at the front, " Class quiet down now, for our first assignment we are going to be reading George Orwell's novel, 1984. At the end of which you will be writing an essay on it."

Ginny groaned, "Ugh, I absolutely hate essays." She watched Mr. Steven pass out the books and thanked him when he passed her one. She flipped through the book and set it back down. " This book doesn't seem that interesting at all." She glanced over at Hermione and noticed that she was already reading. She giggled on the inside; _of course she would be reading the book already._

Ginny looked back up at the clock, only 20 minutes to go. She had to give herself dome kudos. She had been acting quite well around Hermione, besides her little slip up about her crush.

She smiled and looked back over at Hermione, " Hey Mione?"

Hermione glanced up from her book and looked over at Ginny, "What's up?"

"Have you ever considered yourself as a book whore?" She was trying not to laugh as she said this. The look Hermione gave her only made things harder. Hermione slapped her arm playfully and rolled her eyes, " Oh shut it, you."

"Well I mean you read countless amounts of books and own a lot, you are a total book whore." Hermione looked back down at her book and shook her head, "whatever you say Ginny."

Ginny laughed softly, "Well at least you admit it." Ginny grabbed her notebook and pen writing down the few notes the teacher put up on the board about the homework for the night. The rest of the class passed by quietly. Hermione was absorbed in her book and Ginny was doodling on a piece of paper.

Finally the bell rang and Ginny got up waiting for Hermione. "So what do you normally do for lunch?" Hermione slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, Ginny next to her. "Well I usually eat in the dining hall with my friends, you know the same place we had dinner last night." Ginny nodded, "Ok, that's cool…. Now I get to meet your friends, this should be interesting." Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes you do, take a deep breath and you will do fine." She giggled, "No I'm just kidding, you will be fine don't worry." Ginny rolled her eyes, nudging her roomies shoulder, "Well aren't you just the funny one." Hermione nodded still giggling, "yes I do like to think that. " that got another eye roll from Ginny. " Yeah you are just hilarious."

They walked into the dining hall to the same table that they ate dinner at last night. But instead of it being empty it was crowded with a group of girls, who all looked over noticing Hermione. "Hey guys, how's it going?" A chorus of "goods/greats" could be heard amongst the girls. Ginny stood beside Hermione she felt her arm being tugged. "Hey guys I want you to meet Ginny, she's my new roommate."

Ginny smiled sheepishly waving to the group of girls, "Hi…" They stared at her like she was an art piece on display, finally one of the girls spoke up, "Hi Ginny, it's nice to meet you I'm Alex." Ginny smiled at the girl feeling a little less nervous, "Hey Alex it's nice to meet you too." Hermione tugged on Ginny's hand again, "Hey Gin let's go get some food, I'm starving." Ginny looked from Alex to Hermione and nodded, "Ok sounds good to me, I'm starving as well."

They walked over to the food counter, "hmmmm…" Hermione scrutinized the selection of sandwiches, "It seems that today is deli day." She grabbed herself a turkey sandwich with all the fixings and a bag of chips. Ginny grabbed the same sandwich as well as a bag of chips and walked over to the drinks grabbing her and Hermione some water. While they were heading back to the table Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Oh you know your friends were totally staring at me like I was piece of art on display or something like that." Hermione took one of the waters from Ginny's hand and whispered back, "Yeah I kind of picked up on that too, well don't worry they just need to warm up to you."

"Yeah well they didn't seem to welcoming, except for that Alex chick, she was nice." Hermione looked at Ginny giving her a reassuring look, "Alex is great, and so are the others Gin. Just give them sometime to warm up to you." Ginny looked down at her food and nodded slightly, "All right fine, I'll give them sometime." Hermione smiled, "Good… besides if they cause you any trouble they will have to answer to me, and I can be a force to be reckoned with." She winked and nudged the redhead's shoulder.

_God, _Ginny thought, _she's so sexy when she winks._ She blushed not really knowing what to say back to her besides, "thanks" and followed Hermione back to the table.

Hermione took a seat next to Alex, and Ginny took a seat next to Hermione. She dove into her sandwich, the workout from earlier had given her quite the appetite. She was about halfway through her lunch when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked down slowly and noticed Hermione's hand. She choked on her sandwich, her face turning red. She coughed repeatedly trying to clear her throat.

"You ok Gin?" Hermione asked smirking slightly. " Yeah…" She coughed again taking a sip of her water. "I'm good, my food just went down the wrong pipe is all." Hermione was trying to hide laughter, knowing full well that, that was not the reason why Ginny started choking on her food, "Oh yeah down the wrong pipe, that's not good." She smiled innocently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, she knew what they girl was doing to her. She picked up her sandwich taking another bite, but not taking her eyes off of Hermione. Once she finished her food she took another sip of her water, at that exact moment Hermione decided to place her hand on Ginny's thigh even higher this time. This caused Ginny to spit her water out, coughing again.

"What the hell Ginny?" One of Hermione's friends said wiping some of the water off her face, "I'm so sorry Sarah, I don't know what's going on today. I'm having a hard time eating normally." She got up from her seat grabbing her bag, "Sorry guys, Hermione I'll meet you in chemistry I think I left my book back up in the room." She rushed out of the dining hall.

"Fuck!" Ginny reached the elevators hitting the button impatiently. "Come on…" she tapped her foot waiting for the doors to open, they finally did and she stepped inside hitting her floor number. Once she reached her floor she practically jogged down to her room and opened the door shutting it quickly behind her. She threw her bag on her bed and began pacing back and forth. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself down, "what the hell was that back there? She is totally just messing with you, just messing with you."

The redhead walked over to the bathroom splashing some cold water onto her face. "Get a grip her Gin… she's a girl, just a normal hot girl who happens to be your roommate." Ginny grabbed a towel drying her face and walked back out grabbing her book and bag not wanting to be late for class.

She walked back over to the elevators and stepped inside hitting floor two. She mumbled to herself, "Ok Ginny, just stay cool like you did in English class." She walked down the hallway stopping in front of the class door, taking in a deep slow breath she opened it walking inside. Ginny first walked over to the teacher, "Hi Ms. Johnson, I'm Ginny." The teacher looked up from her computer smiling softly, "Hi there, nice to meet you, you can just call Ms. J. Go ahead and sit anywhere there is an open seat." Ginny nodded and scanned the classroom, Hermione waved at her from the back of the classroom. She walked over to her seating down in the empty desk next to her.

"You ok Ginny? You pretty much bolted out of the dining hall today at lunch." Ginny noticed the smirk on Hermione's face. She spoke quietly, " Yeah, heh, I am…. I forgot my book, and didn't want to be late for class." Hermione nodded speaking in a rather light tone, " well we wouldn't want you to be late for your classes now would we?" Ginny rolled her eyes grabbing her book and opening it up to the chapter they were supposed to take notes on. "No we would definitely not want that to happen, now ms. Book whore why don't you get your own book out and start taking notes." Ginny heard Hermione giggle and looked back over to her, "What?" She saw Hermione shake her head slightly; "I already took notes on this chapter." Ginny let out a slow breath and nodded, "Of course you did. You really are a nerd." Ginny looked back at her book and began scanning the different sections. So far the class was going well, but this was only the beginning.


	10. I Can't Believe This is Happening

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I've last updated, these past three weeks have been nothing but tests and papers, but I'm finally getting a break. Sooooo here is another update! Again sorry for the delay, hope you guys like it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taking notes had been the perfect distraction from Hermione. Ginny pulled out her cell checking the time and saw that there were only 10 minutes left of class. She smiled on the inside, _look at that I haven't made a fool out of myself at all this class period, and I didn't even let anything slip. Go me!_ Ginny finished up her notes and closed her book, putting everything away. _Just five more minutes and I will have victoriously made it through this class_. Right before the bell rang Ms. J announced that the lab was cancelled for today. Ginny smiled even more, _man this day is ending great. First I am able to make it through science without making a fool out of myself and now school is getting out early cause there is no lab. Awesome. _

Ginny grabbed her bag heading over to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Gin, wait up will you." Ginny stopped, turning around, "Sorry Mione, I spaced out there for a second." The two girls walked side by side over to the elevators. "So Gin, if you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with a few of my friends and myself tonight. I promise they won't bite or anything like that."

Ginny hit their floor number and leant against the wall, "Um I was actually going to go workout tonight, get some soccer practice in, sorry. I'll take a rain check though."

Hermione spoke quietly, "Oh… ok that's fine. We will hang another time."

Ginny could sense the sadness in Hermione's voice and tried to lighten the mood, "Hey…" She nudged the bushy haired girl's shoulder, " Why don't you and I watch a movie tonight or something after I get back from the gym." Hermione grinned, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, but only if I get to pick the movie." Ginny nodded stepping off of the elevator, "That is totally fine with me, as long as you don't' pick a boring ass movie." She laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head, "I will try not to."

The red head opened their door holding it for Hermione and closed it setting her bag on her desk. She walked over to her drawer grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and walked over to the bathroom to change. She came out to see Hermione on her bed reading _1984_. "Of course you are reading that book." She laughed to herself throwing her clothes on her bed.

Hermione set down her book, rolling her eyes, "Just because I want to get a head of the class, doesn't mean you have to make fun."

Ginny stuck out her tongue, winking, "but it's so much more fun this way" she grabbed her soccer ball throwing it around in her hands, looking over at Hermione smiling playfully. Hermione shook her head slightly, "yeah fine fine…. jerk"

Ginny stopped her actions and set her ball down slowly walking over to Hermione's bed, "What did you say?" Hermione looked up at her, speaking confidently, "I said that you were a jerk." Ginny raised her eyebrow slightly, "Oh yeah I'm a jerk, well then…" and before Hermione knew what was going on she felt Ginny straddle her waist pinning her arms above her head and was being tickled.

She gasped air trying to get her wrists free from Ginny's grasp, "Gin….Gin….Ginny! STOP!! I can't breathe!" hearing Hermione's words, Ginny stopped tickling her, although she still held on to her wrists. She stared down at the brunette, who was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Ginny bit her lower lip slightly, thinking to herself, _she is just so gorgeous_.Ginny let go of Hermione's wrists unconsciously and let out a slow breath. Hermione opened her eyes, breathing normal again and stared up at Ginny.

As she stared into Hermione's warm enticing brown eyes she had the urge to kiss her. Just like metal is drawn to a magnet she felt her face moving closer to Mione's and stopped inches from the girls lip. Hermione made no move to turn away, so Ginny kissed her. The red head pressed her lips gently against her roommate's, slowly working them together. Hermione snaked her arms around Ginny's waist, resting them along her lower back. Ginny let out a soft moan, letting her hand trail down Hermione's neck, resting it against her soft skin. She felt Hermione's tongue run along her lower lip asking for entrance, she complied opening her mouth. Hermione's tongue slipped inside exploring Ginny's mouth, massaging her tongue against Ginny's own.

Ginny would have kept this kiss going but oxygen was becoming an issue and pulled away slightly, breathing heavily, and this time not from the tickling.

Ginny saw that Hermione's eyes were still closed and smiled to herself, _I don't' know how I got so lucky to get this girl as my roommate. _She gently traced her fingers along the girls jaw line. Hermione opened her eyes to this and smiled warmly up at the red head. "Well I wasn't expecting that to turn out, well into that." Ginny shrugged slightly still in an euphoric state from the previous actions, "I didn't either, but hey I'm not complaining here." She shifted herself off of Hermione laying down next to her, propping her head on her hands looking over at her.

"I'm not complaining either, and to think all this started from me calling you a jerk. Hmmm, maybe I should insult you more often." Hermione let out a soft chuckle. Ginny rolled her eyes, poking the girls side, " There you go again, just being so hilarious." Hermione swatted her hand away and rolled over so that this time she was the one on top. This got Ginny to shut up. Hermione trailed a finger over Ginny's exposed collarbone and lent down grazing her lips along the red heads. Ginny's eyes closed and she leant up into the kiss, wanting to feel more of the brunette's soft lips against her own; but before the kiss got anymore heated Hermione pulled back, and with a wink got off her roommate.

Ginny didn't know what just happened. She opened her eyes and saw Hermione rummaging around through her desk. "What was that all about, you can't just leave me hanging like that." Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked over at the stunned red head. "Yes I can and I just did, besides didn't you want to go play some soccer." Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and sat up, "yeah I did, that's what I planned on doing before well… yeah."

She got off the bed and grabbed her ball, "oh um I think we need to talk about whatever this is…" Hermione nodded, "yeah we should but after you get back from soccer and after I get back from hanging with my friends." Ginny walked over to the door opening it, " That's a good idea, um well I guess I'll be seeing you later then. "

"Yup, have fun with your soccer practice." Hermione smiled and closed the door behind Ginny, leaning against it, smiling brightly. _Well, well, well Hermione you really just had quite the make out session with your roommate, your insanely hot roommate. Go you!_ Down the hall waiting for the elevator to come, Ginny was having the exact same thoughts. _I can't believe what just happened with Hermione, damn. Well she is certainly a good kisser, and a tease…which is hot. But wow, I can't believe this. This is definitely going to be an amazing school year for sure. _


	11. Clearing the Air

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that all you readers are enjoying this story so far. Things are sure to get way more interesting and way more heated in these future chapters!! Thanks again!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny walked over to the gym thinking about what had just happened. _We kissed, we actually kissed each other, I've been here for a few days and I've already kissed my roommate. _ She finally reached the gym and headed over to the indoor soccer field. She was grateful to see that it was empty. She wanted some alone time to think about what was going on with her and Hermione.

She knew that she liked her, ever since she first laid eyes on her; the brunette had caught her interests. She was all she could think about and the fact that when she was around her, she couldn't help but be a nervous wreck and make a complete fool out of herself.

She dropped her ball on the field and started dribbling back and forth across it working on her footwork.

Ginny knew that she wanted Hermione. After they kissed, her mind was on overdrive, her senses were ablaze and all she could think about were those soft lips upon her own. She wanted to be able to kiss those lips whenever she wanted to. To the hold the girl that those lips belonged to whenever she felt like it.

The red head also knew that Hermione felt the same way. Her reaction to her kissing her was definitely good since she didn't pull away and initiated another kiss. She just didn't know how strong her feelings were towards her. Ginny hoped that Hermione liked her as much as she liked Hermione.

She stopped dribbling down the field and set up a shot, she swung her leg back and kicked the ball sending it flying into the net. She ran after the ball and started juggling it, hitting it up into the air with her knees. She got to about 50 hits when she decided to stop and grab a drink of water.

This was one of the reasons she loved soccer, the field was a place where she could think, clear her head, and focus on something else other than all the stuff that seems to pop up in her life. She sat down on one of the benches and wiped her forehead. She had been on the field for about an hour.

Ginny got up and started to run a couple of laps around the field, getting her heart rate back up. _I wonder what Hermione is up to with her friends? I wonder if she is going to tell them what happened…. Nah she won't. I mean it's to soon, although her friends do know about her, well at least I think they do. It seems that all the girls at this school like girls…which is actually quite nice._ While Ginny was having this internal conversation with herself she hadn't noticed the girl that was sitting on the bench watching her.

She finished jogging another few laps and ran back over to where her stuff was, noticing just then that she wasn't alone anymore. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw who it was… Sasha. _Man this is just perfect… damn. _

"Hey Ginny!" Sasha greeted enthusiastically.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Hey Sasha, uh what brings you here?"

Sasha beamed up at the red head, "oh nothing, I just saw you walking over here earlier and I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to."

Ginny sat down, " Ohhh yeah, I'm just practicing some soccer…. Obviously."

Sasha moved over so that she was sitting next to Ginny, who noticed that the space between them was beginning to get smaller and smaller. _Damn this girl is just, wow, and not in the good way._ She knew she had to get out of there before Sasha tried something. Ginny stood up before Sasha got any closer and messed around with her soccer ball.

"So Ginny, do you have any plans after you're done practicing?" She looked up hopefully at the red head.

"Um yeah actually I do. I'm going to be watching movies with my roommate." Sasha's smile faded and she looked down, mumbling, "Oh ok, well that's cool I guess." She looked back up at the red head and stood up walking over to her unexpectedly.

Ginny's eyes widened even more and she took a couple of steps back. "Uhhhh Sasha, what are you doing?" The girl was getting closer and closer to her. It seemed like she had no intentions of stopping. Sasha stood right in front of Ginny looking her in the eyes and started to lean in. Ginny had no idea what this girl was thinking, but before she let the girl get any farther she ducked out of the way and ran over to the bench grabbing the rest of her stuff.

"I got to go, see you later." Ginny bolted off the field and ran back to her room as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what Sasha was just about to do. She was one weird and rather crazy girl. She reached the elevators catching her breath and stepped inside feeling the lift ascend. By the time she reached her dorm she had been gone for about 2 hours. She opened her door, and saw that the room was empty, which wasn't a surprise seeing that Hermione was out hanging with her friends.

She dropped her soccer stuff at the end of her bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. She walked over to the bathroom deciding to take a nice relaxing shower before Hermione got back. She undressed and got into the shower. The feeling of the hot water against her skin relieved her of her tense feeling muscles and dirty skin. She was in there for about 20 minutes when she decided she should get out. Quickly drying herself off and changing she laid down on her bed. She grabbed her school bag that was off to the side and rummaged through it grabbing some of her notes that she took earlier today in her classes and skimmed through them.

_I wonder when Hermione is going to get back?_ She looked over at her clock and saw that it was only seven. _She probably won't be back for another hour or so. _She looked back at her notes, she hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyes started to grow heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Hermione walked into her room, and noticed Ginny fast asleep on her bed. She couldn't help but think how cute she looked sleeping. She walked over to her bed quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl and set her stuff down. "Hmmmm" she whispered, "I think I'll shower first and let her sleep a little while longer before waking her up so we can watch a movie." She said this to no one in particular and headed over to the bathroom. She came back out of the bathroom about 30 minutes later and walked over to the side of Ginny's bed, and nudged her shoulder gently, "Ginny, Ginny wake up…" The red head swatted the hand away that was interrupting her sleep cycle and rolled over onto her side away from the offending hand.

Hermione's attempts at waking the girl were proving useless until she thought of one idea that would work. She got on Ginny's bed as softly as she could and laid next to the girl, she leant in and gently pressed her lips against her roommates. At first there was no immediate reaction but then she felt Ginny kissing her back. Hermione smiled against the girl's lips and pulled away slightly, "Well I was right in that idea, that did work in waking you up."

Ginny smiled and nodded slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, " Mmmm, I wouldn't mind waking up like that every time." She stretched out her body, and moved up so that she was leaning up against her headboard. Hermione smiled back and leant towards Ginny again, whispering in her ear, " Hmmm maybe I'll start doing that more often then, if it works" She nipped her earlobe and felt Ginny shiver next to her. "Damn…" Ginny let out a shaky breath, "How do you have this affect on me…. I swear no girl has done this to me before."

Hermione reached up and placed a stray hair behind the redheads ear, letting her fingertips brush over the girls cheek, " I don't think a girl has made me feel like this either…. And speaking of this, what is it that we are doing." Hermione let her hand drop and started playing with her fingers, becoming nervous all of a sudden.

Ginny could tell the brunette's demeanor had changed and grabbed the girls fidgeting hands, "Well I like you Hermione, I mean I think it's quite obvious." She laughed softly. "I mean judging by the events that have taken place today I'm guessing that you like me as well… or at least I'm hoping." Hermione squeezed the girl's hands and nodded, "Yeah I do like you, a lot actually."

Ginny beamed and looked Hermione in the eyes, " Well then, Hermione I was wondering…" she took a deep breath, "would you possibly like to be my, girlfriend?"

All Hermione did from there was lean in and a place a soft gentle kiss upon Ginny's lips. " Does that answer your question?" Ginny nodded and smiled even more, "Man I haven't even been here for a week, and I already got the most popular, gorgeous, amazingly smart girl as my girlfriend." She puffed out her chest slightly, "Yeah I'm that good." Hermione slapped Ginny's arm and shook her head, "Well someone is all cocky now." Ginny laughed and rubbed her arm, faking hurt, " I was just joking. I really am surprised though; I didn't think this was going to happen. Well I mean at least happen so soon."

Hermione snuggled up into Ginny's side and draped her arm over her girlfriend's waist, "I wasn't expecting this either, but I'm glad it turned out this way." Ginny ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and kissed the top of her head. " I'm beyond glad it turned out this way. But hey, weren't we going to watch a movie?"

Hermione nodded against her shoulder, "Yeah, if you still want to we can, I don't mind either way." Ginny nodded, "Yeah I'm still down for a movie. What is it that you want to watch?" Hermione reluctantly got up from her position and walked over to her desk pulling out a movie, "How about Imagine Me and You?"

Ginny looked at it and shrugged, "Sure why not, what's it about?" Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise, "You mean you have never seen this movie before? What kind of lesbian are you?" Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Ummm I don't know." She laughed nervously and looked down.

Hermione popped the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. She got back on Ginny's bed and snuggled up to her side. Ginny wrapped her arm around her roommate and waited for the movie to start. "So what is this movie about anyways?" Hermione curled up closer to her red head and pecked her cheek. "Just watch it, I know that you are going to like it." Ginny shrugged and got more comfortable watching the movie.

A couple of hours had past and it was nearing 12 o'clock. Hermione got up and shut off the TV looking at her girlfriend, "So what did you think of the movie?" Ginny smiled lazily and stretched out her arms, "I actually really loved it, it was funny and intense and yeah."

"See I told you that you would like it." She walked over to her bathroom and brushed her teeth etc, and saw that Ginny was doing the same. She finished her nightly routine and sat on her bed looking over at Ginny, " I still can't believe that you hadn't seen that movie, what about these other movies: Loving Annabelle, D.E.B.S, Saving Face…?" Ginny came out of her bathroom and walked over to Hermione leaning over her, placing a soft kiss against her lips. " I have to be honest and say that I have not seen any of those movies."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her down next to her, "Well I own all these movies so this problem will be fixed in no time." Ginny smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips, god she loved the fact that she could now call Hermione her girlfriend.


End file.
